Survivor encounters
The inhabitants of the ''Ishimura'' are not all dead when Isaac and his team arrive on the ship. Throughout Isaacs' descent into the dark bowels of the ship, survivors, described in the loosest of terms, are discovered. Many have been driven insane by the Marker or simply the horror of the events transpiring, while still-sane survivors you encounter usually wind up being dispatched before anything can be done to save them. Chapter 1 Man behind door This survivor is encountered when you first enter the room with your first weapon. When you enter, you hear him sobbing with fright to himself behind a locked door on the other side of the room. He does not hear you until you step up on the platform where the Plasma Cutter is. Once he hears you, he immediately stops crying and begs you to open the door for him, saying he doesn't have a key, and can't figure out how to hack the door. After you grab the Plasma Cutter, he becomes more panicked, saying he can hear creatures through the vents coming for him. Once you unlock the door, he flies into a full-blown panic, saying he can hear creatures everywhere, and he still can't unlock it from his side. When you finally open the door for him, you find him being mauled to death by a Slasher. There is nothing you can do to save him; the slasher will kill him no matter how fast you are to kill it. Ghostly whispers After Isaac checks the damage report of the [[USG Kellion| Kellion]], he passes through the flight lounge and an attached bathroom. Entering, a bloodstained warning and graffiti can be seen written on the male-side wall ("where is everybody?", "hear is (sic) weird noise", "shut the fuck up"). If Isaac readies his weapon and shines light to read the messages, ghostly voices can barely be hear rapidly muttering strange technical and biological related phrases (this observer distinctly heard a phrase ending in "..... Red Marker."). Isaac also appears to show in-game "apprehension", as his heartbeat and inconsistent breathing can be heard. Presumably this is the same voice the graffiti writer told to "shut up" - and is a hallucination. Chapter 2 File:Survivors1.jpg|Blind Woman File:Survivor4-1.jpg|Baby Lab Worker File:Survivor2.jpg|Head Banger File:Survivor3.jpg|Choking Man File:Medical25.jpg|Insane Nurse Blind Woman When you step off the tram in Chapter 2: Intensive Care, there is a woman with a blindfold around her eyes in the corner. She is stroking her friend McCoy trying to comfort him, saying help has arrived (she is actually stroking McCoy's dismembered torso, it is unknown if she realizes this or does not either because of her blindness, or insanity).(If you enlarge the photo, you will see there is blood on her blindfold implying she is blind) She says she knew you would come "just like you said", and says she saved something for you. She reaches behind McCoy's torso (knocking it on it's side, revealing that maggots are eating away at it's backside.), and gives you the Kinesis module. She asks if she can go now, and with the last of her breath, says that McCoy wants to bring her to " the ship", and suddenly succumbs to her wounds. Baby Lab Worker While walking down the hallway to the baby lab, a worker suddenly appears at the window, begging you to let him out. A Lurker suddenly appears behind him and fires a quill into the hand he is pounding the window with, smashing it and pinning it to the wall. The Lurker fires another quill into his back, fully pinning him to the wall. It appears to suddenly lose interest in him as he is screaming in agony and begins to scale the wall. It then suddenly turns around and fires all 3 of it's quills into the worker's head, decapitating him (and splattering the remains of his head all over the window you are looking through). The Lurker then vanishes through a balcony. Head Banger While walking down the Imaging Diagnostics hallway, a squishy banging sound is heard. When you turn the corner, you see it is a man banging his head against the wall, with blood spattering out from each hit. He makes no reaction to your presence, and you can't shoot him. When you near him, he rears his head back and violently brings it into the wall a final time, and he slides down to the ground, dead. The wound on his head makes it clear that he had been banging his head for a long time. Choking Man In one room in the Imaging/Diagnostics room, there is a man behind the table who is violently choking. A yellowish liquid is foaming out of his mouth. He dies after choking for a few seconds. A back story log found after beating the game details the transformation of a corpse into an Infector, and the very first symptom is violently choking up a yellowish liquid; implying that the choking man is actually in the first stages of becoming an Infector. Insane Nurse When entering a surgery room, there will be a woman in a glass surgery box, who appears to be operating on a patient. When you get closer, it is clear that she is not operating on the man, but is instead mindlessly sawing into him with a hacksaw whilst laughing hysterically, to the point of his entire ribcage being exposed. She looks back at you, then back to the "patient", who finally dies from his injuries. She then looks back at you again, and brings the hacksaw up to her neck and slices her throat with it. She drops to the floor, gurgling, before finally dying. Chapter 3 "Dead" Engineer There is only one survivor directly encountered in Chapter 3, although the encounter is brief. On the bottom level of the engine control decks, in a storage room adjacent to one of the lift shafts lies an engineer in a heavily beaten state. He rests underneath a vent on the wall and doesn't move until approached. He then lunges forward, reaching out to Isaac before suddenly collapsing dead. A group of Swarmers is seen exiting the room immediately prior, and are also found in a supply box a floor below, insinuating his cause of death. KIA sounds After passing through the other side of the decontamination chamber on the way to the centrifuge, dulled (low-pass) screams and thuds (gunshots) can be heard. Soon after, there is silence. It is implied there was someone who managed to survive and was fighting off necromorphs, only to die soon after. Although the encounter is brief, and only auditory, it meant there was another person alive on the Ishimura. Owing to the fact the Drag Tentacle is introduced moments later - its characteristic groans are heard for the first time - and a loud crash coincides with fresh limbs nearby, it is likely that is the person who was "eaten" by the Drag Tentacle moments prior, and why it did not lunge at Isaac as he passed by initially. Chapter 4 File:Prop39(Make_us_whole_again).png|Zombie Man Screaming Woman When going down the main lift in the Bridge room, the loud, horrified scream of a woman echoes down the shaft. The scream ends moments after you reach the bottom floor. Upon entry to the level, there are no signs of human life, and no murdered female in sight. Where the scream originated from is unknown. Since the game's hallucinations begin occurring in this level, that is probably what it was. Zombie Man Going up the main lift to level 3 a man through a doorway who, briefly, asks Isaac to "Make us whole again" before walking off. It is unknown where he went, as there is a pregnant and enhanced slasher down the corridor. He appears bloodstained, with his head cocked to one side. Oddly, if Isaac approaches him, the door shuts - despite that particular door is always open. However, if Isaac is quick enough, rushes, and reopens the door immediately, it can be seen he vanishes after walking five feet away. It's highly likely that this encounter is an hallucination. Chapter 5 Hysterical Woman Before going into Dr. Mercer's office, you can see a woman standing at the end of the hallway next to a surgical bed to the right. She is laughing/crying hysterically, and does not react to your presence in any way, and is unkillable. She dies when Mercer vents the air throughout the deck into space, you do not see her die, but her body is there. A very interesting detail that many players do not notice is that opposite the bed she is standing next to, there is a dead body on the ground, that looks virtually identical to her. This (and also the fact that the health bar on her back reads zero) implies that the woman may have been a hallucination. Chapter 7 Elevator Man When you reach the far end of the rig room and activate the elevator, you'll begin to hear painful moans from a nearby survivor. When the elevator reaches your level, the door opens to reveal a survivor lying on the ground, his left arm severed. He groans and reaches out to you before collapsing, dead. Chapter 8 Crawling Man After entering the passage guarded by the two Guardians, a survivor will crawl around the corner, groaning in his death throes, and subsequently die as the games first whole Divider comes around the corner as well. Chapter 9 Legless Marine After leaving the room with the shooting range, you discover a Valor space marine, sitting on the ground and holding up his severed leg. He grunts in pain a few more times, then falls backward, dead. Fleeing Marine Another soldier can be seen running away from you as you enter a room. The door closes and locks as he leaves. It is never explicitly shown what happens to him, but the fact that he is never shown again in the game implies that he was killed; either by a Necromorph or when the Valor exploded. However, when Isaac follows his path after retrieving the singularity core, a lone dead marine can be seen by an elevator with a blown power unit. Seeing as Isaac nearly avoided injury when one exploded near him (before Dr. Kyne's transmission), it is likely the same marine - lacking a kinesis module - was killed when the power unit was ejected, or was unable to escape a pursuer. Gravity Panel Marine A third marine can be seen pinned to the ceiling by one of the malfunctioning gravity panels, moaning in obvious pain. How he survived a gravity panel throw capable of dismembering Isaac is unknown, but there is nothing that can be done for him in any case. His ultimate fate is unknown, although the fact that he was trapped and heavily injured makes his fate almost determined. Chapter 10 Last to Die Upon entry to the back room to Sleep Block C, you discover a room full of dead Unitology worshipers, who committed suicide under the orders of Dr. Mercer, their decapitated heads wrapped up in a bandages. One woman remains alive in the room, but upon your entry, she laughs hysterically, and promptly blows her head off with a gun. This is the last Survivor Encounter in the game. Category:Content Category:USG Ishimura Locations